Todo por el
by Vicky DxG
Summary: Gwen nos cuenta su triste historia sobre un chico que llego a su vida...para empeorarla...
1. Una triste historia

**Mi primer fic! Se me ocurrio cuando estaba aburrida... No se ilusionen si piensan que sera una historia de cuento de hadas...

* * *

****Capitulo 1- Una triste historia contada por una triste chica**

La verdad, no se bien como empezó mi pesadilla… No estoy segura de cuando y siempre será un enigma porqué, sin embargo, recuerdo perfectamente sus palabras y cada detalle de ese momento…

Pero antes de hablar de los peores momentos de mi vida, hablemos de cuando empezó todo. Recuerdo cuando lo conocí. Mi vida dio un giro completo desde entonces…

***Flashback***

Al verlo entrar a la clase note como si había encontrado algo, algo que estuve buscando, algo que me faltaba… Ese algo se llamaba Duncan Powers, me vio sola y se sentó a mi lado y con un simple: "hola" de parte de él entablamos una charla que podría haber seguido por un tiempo si no fuera porque el profesor nos ordeno que guardáramos silencio.

Cuando sonó la campana yo estaba por salir de la clase, cuando me choque con él

-Oh, disculpa- dije nerviosa

-No hay problema- me contesto con una voz amable, eso es raro viniendo de un chico con su aspecto de chico malo

-Ya que eres nuevo en la escuela, ¿quieres que te la enseñe?-

-Ok, no tengo nada que perder…- dijo bastante desinteresado

Desde ese recreo en el que le enseñe la escuela nos hicimos muy amigos y con el pasar de los años nos hicimos los mejores amigos

Las cosas empezaron a ponerse raras el día en que yo cumplí los 16. Al principio era un día normal en la escuela como todos los otros, mis pocos amigos me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños, entre ellos, él.

Cuando terminó el día escolar, Duncan, mis amigos Bridgette Kennedy, Leshawna Tyson, Courtney Johnson, Geoff Crabbs, Trent Blackwell y yo salíamos de la escuela para ir a nuestras casas

-¡Miren ese auto!- Grito Leshawna

Cuando me di vuela para ver el "auto" no tuve tiempo de decir que no había nada porque ya tenía un huevo en la cabeza tirado por Duncan… Duncan empezó a reírse a carcajadas

-¡Ahora tírenle mas huevos y el harina!- Grito Bridgette muy emocionada

En menos de un minuto termine siendo un pastel-humano por obra de mis amigos, siempre hacíamos cosas así para nuestros cumpleaños, pero la verdad yo no me lo esperaba, yo pensé que esperarían hasta el otro día para hacerlo…

Cuando se les acabaron los ingredientes, me tiraron tierra y pasto y cuando se aburrieron solo me dijeron uno por uno riéndose: "feliz cumpleaños Gwen". Yo también me reía.

Camine 2 cuadras siendo un pastel-humano y soportando las miradas de extrañez, miedo, asombro, risa y curiosidad de las personas con las que me cruzaba.

Cuando llegue a mi casa obviamente me duché y me costo mucho sacar el huevo y las diversas cosas de mi cabello.

Cuando salí, mi hermano Jake me dijo burlón que Duncan me estaba llamando por teléfono.

-Le dije a tu novio que te llamara luego- Dijo Jake

-¡Sabes muy bien que no es mi novio!- Conteste con tono furioso pero la verdad no estaba para nada furiosa.

En fin, a comparación de muchos otros cumpleaños, la estaba pasando increíble. Hasta que el teléfono sonó, contesté:

***Por teléfono***

-¿Hola?

-Gwen, soy Duncan…

-¡Duncan! ¿Como estas?

-Bastante bien, aunque un poco triste…

-¿Triste? ¿Por?

-Muchas cosas Gwen…

Ahí fue cuando me preocupe, Duncan estaba en serio triste, nunca en mi vida lo oí así ¿Qué le pasara?

-¿Soy tu amiga Duncan?

-¡Mi mejor amiga!

-Si es así, ¿porque no me cuentas? ¿No confías en mí?

-¡Claro que confío en ti! Está bien, te contare…


	2. Rupturas

**Capitulo 2- Rupturas**

-Ok te escucho

-Tiene que ver con Courtney

-¿Courtney tu novia? ¿O que otra Courtney?-olvide mencionar que Duncan salía con mi amiga Courtney Johnson...

-Mi novia...

-¿Que paso?

-Hace masomenos 2 horas terminó conmigo...

-¿Por que terminó contigo? ¿¡QUE HICISTE DUNCAN? ¿¡Con quien la engañaste?

-No Gwen, no la engañe, jamás le haría eso a mi princesa, termino conmigo porque dice que soy una mala influencia para ella, tiene miedo de terminar mal por mi culpa, también dijo que soy un mujeriego y que de seguro la estoy engañando…

-Lo de mujeriego no lo niego, pero ¿Terminar mal?

-Sí, eso dijo...

Puse el teléfono en mi pecho y analice la situación, pobre Duncan, somos amigos hace 3 años y se todo sobre él, puede aparentar ser un chico rudo y eso, pero hay solo 2 cosas que le duelen y lo hacen enojar: Cuando dicen algo ofensivo de su madre (el siempre golpea al que hace eso, a menos que sea mujer) o cuando le dicen que no quieren estar con el por miedo a que sea una mala influencia...

El creía que Courtney era diferente, el creía que ella lo amaba como él era, creía que no tenía que cambiar para gustarle... parece que se equivoco... Ahora que lo pienso, desde que conozco a Duncan, Courtney es la primera chica que termina con él, el siempre termina con sus novias, es todo un mujeriego...

La verdad, no entiendo a Courtney, ya sé que es peligroso que Duncan sea un delincuente y eso, pero a veces es divertido, como esa vez que le tiramos huevos a un auto y terminó siendo un auto encubierto de la policía, empezamos a correr y nos escondimos en un arbusto, no hay nada como los viejos tiempos…

Recordé que había dejado colgado a Duncan en el teléfono y hable:

-Duncan, ¿sigues ahí?

-Sigo aquí, Gwen

No soy buena dando consejos, Duncan sabe eso muy bien, por eso el solo me llama cuando quiere que alguien lo escuche, porque para dar consejos en serio apesto

-¿Vas a estar bien?

-Eso creo…

-Debiste haber llamado a Bridgette ella hubiera sabido que decirte…

-No, yo quería llamarte a ti…

De pronto me sentí rara, como si estuviera hablando con mi ex, Trent Blackwell, el ahora sale con Lindsay Williams, una porrista sin cerebro, pero seguimos siendo amigos…

-Gwen, ¡Necesito que vayas a hacer las compras! -Grito mi mamá desde su habitación

-Duncan, mi mama me llama, te hablare más tarde ¿sí?

-Ok, saludos a tu mama y a Jake, no olvides llamarme ¿no?

-Claro que no, Duncan, adiós

-Adiós

***Fin de la conversación telefónica***

-Ya voy, mamá, disculpa la tardanza estaba hablando por teléfono…-

-¿Con Duncan?

-Sí, y te manda saludos-

-Oh, ¡dile que muchas gracias! ¿Cuándo lo vas a invitar a casa?-

-Se lo diré cuando lo vea, mamá, y no sé cuándo va a venir-

Mi mama adora a Duncan, es como su hijo, y sabe que cuando voy con él a alguna parte voy a estar bien y nada me va a pasar… Duncan siempre viene a mi casa cuando tiene algún problema en su casa y necesita despejarse o cuando por milésima vez lo echaron de su casa porque robó o algo por el estilo por eso es como de la familia…

Mi mama me dio dinero, fui a hacer las compras y luego fui a la casa de Courtney para ver cómo estaba después de su ruptura con Duncan…

Toque el timbre en la casa de Courtney y salió su mamá

-¡Hola Gwen! Entra, Courtney está en su habitación…

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Courtney despacio

-¿Courtney?

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy yo, Gwen…

-Ah, pasa Gwen…


End file.
